dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Pikachu
Thumbnails are appreciated 2019-01-14 (2).png|GalactaK Kirbo vs Pika.jpg|HumbleMorgana Kirby vs Pikachu by oof.png|Oofman789 Description Kirby VS Pokémon! Nintendo's 2 small cute characters go head to head to see who will win. Intro Who do you want to win? Kirby Pikachu Tie Fight! It was a nice day in dreamland Kirby was sleeping by a tree when suddenly a thunder sound was heard waking Kirby up He then saw a Waddle Dee flying to the ground Kirby then walked off to see where that sound came from and see what hitted the Waddle Dee Kirby then saw something he never seen before he then walked to it It was Pikachu Kirby had never seen him before so he continued walking to him Just as Kirby walked next to him Pikachu thought Kirby was one of Waddle Dee's that tried to kill him so he stung Kirby Kirby: Ah! Kirby then felled back onto the ground at this moment he had enough so he ran to Pikachu ready to fight him as Pikachu could tell that Kirby wanted to fight him so he got ready to fight too Kirby and Pikachu ran to each other and Kirby got his hammer out and knocked Pikachu away from him before he hits him Pikachu flied back onto the ground Pikachu then got up just as Kirby charged a punch a kick into him which made him fly more back onto the ground Just as Pikachu got up he saw Kirby running to him so he charged up a skull bash Pikachu: PIIIKAACHUUUUUUU! He then then launched himself into Kirby then he crashed into him when Kirby fell to the ground Pikachu then shot thunder at him which made Kirby fly into the air Kirby: Ah! Kirby then landed back onto the ground Pikachu shot a at Kirby While Kirby was being stung Pikachu did another skull bash at Kirby which made him crashed onto a tree and back onto the ground When Kirby got up he saw something behind him it was a Blade Knight Before it sliced Kirby Kirby quickly inhaled it Kirby had a green hat and a sword When Pikachu saw this he quickly stopped right in front of Kirby But just as he stopped Kirby began slashing his sword around Pikachu jumped into the air and dodged at the same time as Kirby was slashing his sword at him Just as Pikachu was dodging the last slash Kirby drew the sword in the direction of where Pikachu was dodging to the slash hitted him and Pikachu flew away from Kirby Pikachu hitted the ground very hard Pikachu: Pika... Pikachu then ran to Kirby just as Kirby was running to him while still in his copy Ability As they both got close to each other Pikachu shot thunder jolts at Kirby as Kirby was slicing them away then Pikachu stopped and then shot thunder just as Kirby was about to slice him Pikachu: Pika! The thunder hit Kirby then he flew into the air and landed onto the ground Kirby was mad about Pikachu but he then saw Pikachu flying into him so he quickly got out his hammer and hitted Pikachu before he hit him Pikachu hitted a tree and fell to the groud but before he could get up Kirby ran to him quickly then he put his sword into the air and slashed at Pikachu killing him and slicing him in half KO! Kirby then spitted out his copy ability and walked away from Pikachu's body Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2_VdzHQWNs This DBX Winner is.... Kirby! Next time on DBX! Baldi slaps his ruler into DBX! Category:Azlanmaya14 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights